rebellion_of_arcaelusfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The Races of Harakore are varied, even members of the same race but from different locations can be wildly different. Here is a description of each race, and its place in society, both within the Sevrin Empire and the former Kingdom of Arcaelus. Dragonborn Coming from exotic Kingdoms to the East, very few members of this race are ever seen, let alone talked to. Dragonborn within the Empire: The Empire holds a reverence for Dragons, seeing them as creatures of magic and power, and to they afford Dragonborn with the same respect. Many Dragonborn envoys to the Empire are welcome and honored guests at the imperial court. Dragonborn within Kingdom of Arcaelus: Further away from the eastern lands, fewer Dragonborn venture here, to the point where most do not believe that they exist. Few Arcaelian scholars know about the Dragonborn, all of them have theorized as to how such a race can exist. The commonly held belief is that they are the creation of Dragons being fused with Humans, through the use of magic, and thus are abominations in the eyes of Syddros. Dwarves Dwarves have long inhabited the middle west of the continent of Harakore, sticking to the coast and delving into the surrounding hills. Some Dwarves however have ventured further south, to mine the vast amount of natural resources found there. Dwarves within the Empire: Dwarves in the Empire are usually found within their ancestral home of Olurin. They form the backbone of the Empire's merchant class. Tremendous craftsmen and traders, the Imperial Dwarves or "Olurin Dwarves" as they prefer to be called are also responsible for maintaining the Empires communication lanes, with many Dwarves devoting themselves to being messengers. Dwarves within the Kingdom of Arcaelus: "Sand Dwarves" are stockier than their Olurin kin, they are also more isolationist, prefering not to mix with other races, and keeping to themselves. They dwell in underground settlements, away from the sun that beats down on the ground above them. Those Sand Dwarves that do seek out other races, are known for their martial prowess. Elves The Elven race predates the arrival of Humans on Harakore. These ancient and mystic creatures are respected, even revered. Elves within the Empire: Imperial Elves or "Anar" (Sun) as they like to be called, are scholars of unparalleled knowledge. Whilst the primary race of the Empire are Humans, such is the respect that the Empire has for the Elves that they are known as the "First among equals". Well respected for their skill with magic, Imperial Mages have learned a lot from these ancient arcane masters. Elves within the Kingdom of Arcaelus: Elf Nomads or "Iymed" (Desolate) these elves are far removed for their northern kinsmen. They live on the fringes of society, within the dune sea of the Great Desert or "mamwlad chwythu" (Blasted Homeland" They endevour to stay out of the way of other races, though they will raid caravans if they have the numbers, but they never kill unless they have to. The Kingdom of Arcaelus however has welcomed the native Elf population, and many Elves have become city Elves, and citizens of the Kingdom. Githzerai The Githzerai are an enigma, it is believed that their number is few, and that they only live in the southern desert. They do not belong to either the Sevrin Empire nor the Kingdom of Arcaelus. Usually found by accident their desert monasteries are a testament to the Githzerai search for inner peace. The Githzerai will teach those that they feel are capable of wielding their gifts, in exchange for payment. The Githzerai concept of payment is not like that of other races, tending to require an individual to perform a task that they are good at, which the monastery needs. These Monasteries never seem to be in the same place twice, as many travelers who attempt to go back find nothing but sand dunes. Goliaths No one knows where Goliaths or Half Giants came from, not even the Goliath tribe elders. Instead the Goliath's believe that they were created by their god Ubther, from the very earth itself. Goliaths within the Empire: Goliaths within the empire live within the hills south of the Nabodeese territory. They live within close family groups or tribes, each one ruled by a chieftain (Usually the strongest member of the tribe) and a Shaman (Usually female). The Empire tolerates the existence of these tribes, and usually leaves them alone. However in times of war the Goliaths have been used as fearsome assault troops. Goliaths within the Kingdom of Arcaelus: Little is known of the Southern Goliaths, very few have ever been seen. What is known is that they too live within tight family groups, also while their northern kin follow a more martial way of life; the southern Goliaths revere nature and attempt to commune with the earth. Halflings Halflings, called "Small folk" in the north and "Little Menace" in the south, Halflings struggle against the preconceptions of other races. Halflings within the Empire: Living in small villages on the north banks of Lake Fervus Aevitas, Halflings live an enviable existence farming and fishing. However there is a large number of Halflings living within Imperial cities, this is due to the existence of slavery, which was only abolished in the last century. Suddenly finding themselves free, many Halflings went back to their homeland, only to find it boring as many of them had been born within the cities of their enslavement. Some Halflings ended up living in slums, some became employed servants to wealthy families, and others went off to explore the world. Halflings within the Kingdom Arcaelus: Halflings of southern Harakore have a very different history. Whilst some have been captured and placed into slavery, meaning that there are some Halflings within the City of Manticore. The majority of the Halfling race however live in clans roaming the desert. Using their size to their advantage they seemingly appear and disappear at will. They attack farming communities to get food, or trade caravans. Unlike the elves of the region the Halflings are bloodthursty, this is mainly due to the harshness of their environment. The desert is unforgiving and only the strong survive, Halflings within cities are treated with suspicion despite being placid and civilized. Half-Elves Coming from two worlds but not belonging to either many half elves on Harakore spend their lives searching for their place. Many never find it. Half-Elves within the Empire: Whilst the Empire admires and respects Elves for their magical prowess, they regard Half-Elves as filthy halfbreeds; guilty of polluting the Human Gene pool. This has lead to many Half-elves being abandoned by their parents out of fear of judgement from society. The abandoned Half-elves are usually "Adopted" by criminal groups, this has lead to Imperial society to be suspicious of all Half-Elves believing them to be thieves. Many Half-Elves will either try to pass themselves off as Elves, or they will cut off the tips of their ears in order to appear more Human. Half-Elves within the Kingdom: Half-Elves within the Kingdom of Arcaelus are treated as citizens of the Kingdom, the same as Humans and Elves are. Half-Elves have the right to own businesses and property. However now that the Sevrin Empire has control of the Kingdom all of this could change. Humans Humans are a recent arrival to the Continent of Harakore, coming from a distant land to the west. No Human today knows what they were fleeing from. Humans come in all shapes and colours, but all of this diversity can trace its ancestry to the Humans that landed on the western shore of Harakore. From there Humans founded the Kingdom of Nabodeese, some traveled further east and founded the city of Vara, which would eventually become the capitol of the Sevrin Empire. Those that did not find home in the east or where they landed traveled south, founding various cities and Kingdoms on the way. Within the Empire: Humans are treated as the principle Race of the Empire, with all races ranking beneath them. This does not mean that the Empire is prejudice against those that aren't human, only against those that threaten what it means to be Human, such as Half-Elves. Within the Kingdom: Humans within the Kingdom of Arcaelus are afforded no special treatment, they are treated much the same as everyone else. However it should be noted that whilst in The Empire there are several Noble houses of different Races, within the Kingdom only Humans are afforded the rank of Noble. Please note that whilst I have not listed all races here, that does not mean they don't exist, just that I could not think of a way to fit them in and make them different from the other other races listed. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Category:People Category:History